Hojo Tokimune (Civ6)
Combat Strength. +100% towards Encampment, Holy Site and Theater Square districts. Land units in Coastal tiles and naval units in Coast tiles receive +5 Combat Strength. +100% towards Encampment, Holy Site and Theater Square districts. Districts, improvements and units are immune to damage from Hurricanes. +100% damage from Hurricanes in Japanese territory to civilizations at war with Japan. |agenda-description = Likes civilizations that have both a strong military and strong or outputs. Dislikes civilizations that are strong in military but weak in or . |religion = Buddhism |quote = The only reason a warrior is alive is to fight, and the only reason a warrior fights is to win. }} Hojo Tokimune (5 June 1251 – 20 April 1284) was the eighth shikken of the Kamakura shogunate. He leads the Japanese in Civilization VI. With Hojo in charge, the "way of the warrior" for Japan is to build a nice, compact coastal empire and mix in religious and cultural development with military advancement. Intro The great wave of Buddhism follows you, Shikken of Japan, Hojo Tokimune. Your people truly understand what it is to practice balance, and even your finest samurai will be well-learned and spiritually apt. Be strong, embrace the divine wind, and you will reach enlightenment. In-Game Hojo Tokimune's unique agenda is called Bushido. He prefers civilizations with both a strong military and or . He dislikes civilizations with a strong military with weak and . His leader ability is called Divine Wind. His land units receive +5 Combat Strength in land tiles adjacent to Coast; his naval units receive +5 Combat Strength in shallow water tiles. He also builds Encampment, Holy Site, and Theater Square districts in half the time. In Gathering Storm, besides all of the above bonuses, they are immune to Hurricane damage, and units of civilizations who are at war with Hojo also receive double damage from Hurricanes while in Japanese territory. Detailed Approach Japan gets just as good an adjacency bonus from placing Holy Sites and Campuses next to each other as from putting them up against Mountains. So finding good terrain is not a worry for Japan, but instead they can rely on a dense urban layout. Hojo thrives along the coast where his land and naval forces are more effective - watch out for them on water maps! Although they might appear as just a military power, under Hojo's leadership Japan can compete in religion or culture effectively. By the 20th century, their Electronics Factories can kick in and make them a threat to win by culture. Lines Hojo Tokimune is voiced by Yoshi Ando. He speaks what appears to be a classical form of Japanese, hence the final n'' (represented as ん) being transcribed as む (''mu). Voiced Agenda-based Approval: You build your empire as the Rising Sun: powerful and brilliant. (爾は日出の如く強く輝く帝の國を築かむや。 / Nanji wa Hinode no gotoku tsuyoku kagayaku mikado no kuni o kizukan ya.) Agenda-based Disapproval: To follow Bushido is to train the mind, the body, and the soul...but where can your people do so? (體、心、魂を鍛へむ者武士道なり。爾の民は、焉にてそれを為さむや。 / Karada, Kokoro, Tamashī o kitaen mono Bushidō nari. Nanji no tami wa, izuku nite sore o nasan ya.) Attacked: The Divine Wind will protect us and you will fall, like the others. (神風我らを守り、己は嘗ての敵の如く滅亡せるらむ。 / Kamikaze warera o mamori, onore wa katsute no teki no gotoku metsubō seru ran.) Declares War: I will not allow the Empire to suffer you any longer. The time has come to end this charade! (これまでたり。この愚かなる芝居を終はらせむ！ / Koremade tari. Kono orokanaru shibai wo owarasen!) Defeated: Please end this dishonor to my family...to my people. (北条家たり、我が民の絆をなかけ給ひそ。 / Hōjō ke tari, waga tami no kizuna o na kake tamai so.) [Note: It seems that he wanted to say not "Hōjō ke tari", but "Hōjō ke yabure tari" (北条家敗れたり). This changes the translation of the line to "House of Hōjō has been defeated. Please do not break bonds of our people."] Greeting: Hello, I am Hojo Tokimune of Japan, a humble disciple of Bushido. (いかがある。我は日本國の武士道の信仰者、北条時宗。 / Ikaga aru. Ware wa Nihon-koku no bushidō no shinkō-sha, Hōjō Tokimune. Unvoiced Delegation: We have sent you a delegation with gifts of yosegi-zukuri, some of our greatest works. Accepts a Delegation: Your delegation arrived, and we are humbled by your generosity. Denounced by Player: Empty words are no threat. Show me action, purpose, discipline! Denounces Player: You are a foolish, simple leader. And your people should know the truth. Invitation to Capital: I would like to exchange information about our capitals. Ours is as the Pure Land. What is yours like? Invitation to City: I would be honored if you joined me for the ōban in our nearby city. You do like jellyfish aemono, yes? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Hojo Tokimune's diplomacy screen shows a room with a sword, candles, and cups for tea or wine on a table. * Hojo Tokimune carries a katana that he draws when denouncing or going to war with a player and sheathes when defeated. * Hojo Tokimune's leader ability references the two storms that repelled the Mongolian fleets that attacked Japan in 1274 and 1281, while his leader agenda is named after the samurai code of conduct. Gallery File:Hojo Tokimune screen.jpg|Promotional image of Hojo Tokimune File:Hojo Tokimune loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Hojo Tokimune on the loading screen File:Hojo Tokimune Actor Photo.jpg|A photograph of an actor portraying Hojo Tokimune in a 2001 TV serial (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Japanese